


don't threaten me with a good time

by colazitron



Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora breaks up with William and finds herself. And also, perhaps, Eva.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre
Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559638
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	don't threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** this is for anon who wanted post canon Nooreva from Noora's point of view. This turned out more character study than intended, but I hope you like it!

When things are done with William, finally and without any doubt about them ever getting back together (there’s a Taylor Swift song playing somewhere in the back of Noora’s mind about how that is never going to happen), Noora finds herself in London. Of all places. William is here too, she knows, but London is big enough that their paths never cross accidentally, and they’re certainly never going to cross on purpose.

London is also expensive enough that Noora moves into a flatshare with three other girls. They share a small house in an area of London that doesn’t mean anything to Noora, even after all the time she’s spent here with William. It’s not one of the touristy areas, and it’s not one of the rich people areas either. It’s somehow smaller than the flat she shared with only two - briefly three - other people in Oslo, but it’s all she could afford.

And she can afford it. There’s no money from her parents, or Williams’. It’s all hers. She pays for everything herself with money she makes at a job that’s frankly overworking and underpaying her, and it somehow makes her little room and the kitchen with only three working cookers and the terrible water pressure in the bathroom feel like  _ home _ so much she cries herself to sleep every night for the first week of living there.

She never thought it would feel so good to rely on only herself, to have not even a niggling feeling of owing gratitude to anyone for what she has. She always knew in theory how important independence was, has cheered all of her friends on with every little step they’ve taken towards achieving their own version of it, but she thought she was good where she was. She always thought it didn’t matter to be a little bit dependent when it came with love.

But it does. It matters.

And Noora has never felt better.

For the first few weeks, she’s acclimating. She goes to work, and after work she sometimes hangs out with the girls she lives with. They cook together and watch movies together. Sometimes one of them hears about an event happening somewhere - a gallery opening, the Friday late night at the V&A, a clubbing event.

None of the girls she lives with are originally from London, though two of them are from the UK. The third is from Argentina, came to study and stayed. Her name is Maria, and she tells Noora about home and about how different everything is, but how strange it has become to go back home where everything has changed as well and she doesn’t recognise everything anymore. It leaves her unmoored, sometimes, she says. Feeling like she’s outgrown home, but she’s not really fully grown into London either.

Noora wonders if that’s going to happen to her too. If Oslo is going to start to feel foreign at some point.

For the first few weeks she barely manages to skype the girls back home, only really keeping up an almost-daily exchange with Eva, who won’t let her get away with not at least responding to a text every other day or so. Vilde, Chris, and Sana text and call whenever they can, but they’re all busy too. Noora knows their lives aren’t going to be on hold just because she’s not there anymore, but it’s strange to look up and realise she hasn’t spoken to them in almost a month.

It feels even stranger to realise she’s not sure what they’d talk about if she did call them.

When they saw each other all the time, conversation always came natural, but now the idea of talking to them about her job or their jobs, about what they had for dinner, or a strange bird they saw in the park the other day… it feels odd. It feels like they should have more important things to say to each other.

Like the fact that Noora and Maria have been kissing each other, maybe.

And it’s ridiculous that it’s so hard to say, but it’s thrown Noora’s whole life upside down. Not so much the life she has now, because here it all fits in perfectly. Sometimes they share a bed, sometimes they let their hands wander, neither of them very sure of what it is they’re doing but enjoying it anyway. No, the life it’s thrown upside down is the one Noora has already lived. Suddenly she finds herself looking back at girls she admired or envied and thinking ‘oh, was that a crush?’.

And then of course, there’s Eva.

Eva with her copper-bright hair, her brighter laugh, her kind heart. Her warm hugs and her silly, goofy jokes. The way she always knows how to make Noora laugh, how to make her worry less. How to make her feel like home, even when Noora’s in London and Eva is all the way back home in Oslo, and all she has of her is a glitchy, pixelated skype connection.

Things with Maria don’t work out, in the end, or maybe they do. Maybe they were only ever meant to give each other comfort for a while, to offer a safe harbour to rest in, to regroup, before they each move on with their lives. Whatever it is, it ends, and neither of them are particularly sad about it. They still live together and they’re great friends as well, so Noora decides not to question it.

She has enough questions to deal with as it is, most of them circling around how she becomes more and more sure that she was never as in love with William as she thinks she was in love with Eva. Or is in love with her. She’s especially not sure on the second count, but the signs really do point to yes.

Every time Eva calls, every time Noora sees her on instagram, every time someone else mentions her, Noora can’t help but smile. She can’t help the butterflies fluttering around in her belly, or the way she wants to go home, not really to be in Oslo, but to be with Eva.

And then Eva tells her she’s coming to visit and Noora proceeds to completely lose the plot for a week.

She’s nervous about everything - about her room, about her life, about her friends. What is Eva going to think? Is she going to feel like Noora is living up to whatever image Eva has of her now? It’s ridiculous to think that that image should be so far removed from reality as to disappoint Eva, because it’s not like Noora’s been lying to her. She’s been sending her updates of what she’s doing, pictures of her room and her commute and her work place.

Still.

For a week, she’s a mess.

Then she Maria sits her down and asks her to please,  _ please _ calm down, because she’s driving absolutely everyone just as crazy with her sudden bouts of cleaning fever and anxiety. And when Noora tells her all about Eva, Maria teases her and laughs at her, and makes them all sit down for dinner together and gossip about how Noora’s  _ crush _ is coming for a visit.

It’s surprisingly easy then, to paint a ridiculous over-the-top sign to bring to the airport with her for when Noora is going to go pick her up. It’s easy to make a plan about telling Eva - about Noora’s newfound revelation at least, but hopefully also about her new-old feelings for Eva. She can’t be sure if Eva reciprocates any of it, but she’s sure she’s not going to lose Eva as a friend at least. And if her heart needs mending, she knows she has people here, a whole life, to catch her.

She’s finally standing on her own two feet, and feeling secure enough that when Eva comes barreling out of the door and throws herself into her arms at the airport, she knows she can catch her.

**The End**

  
  



End file.
